


Family Talk

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, sympathetic deceit, the other three have a minor cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Now that things have calmed down, Virgil and Deceit have something to tell Anger and Courage.





	Family Talk

It was nighttime in the mindscape once again. After spending the better part of the evening watching some movies, everyone was making their way to their rooms. However, Anger and Courage stayed behind, having volunteered to clean up the empty cups and bowls of leftover popcorn. Once everything was cleared out, the two sat down on the couch and waited.

  
"So," Anger began, "what do you suppose the lads have to tell us?"

  
Courage leaned his head on Anger's shoulder, "I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing worrying."

  
Anger nodded, "Yeah, I suppose so. I guess my nerves are still frayed after everything."

  
Quiet footsteps were heard from the stairs, catching their attention. Virgil descended the stairs, followed by Deceit. Courage conjured up two chairs so the two could sit across from them. Staring at them, Courage noticed that they both seemed nervous.

  
Anger noticed this as well and offered the two a small, reassuring smile, "Alright lads, what is it you want to tell us?"

  
Virgil took a breath before speaking, "It's about Logan, Roman, and Patton...Mendax and I are with them...romantically."

  
The other two blinked, clearly not expecting to hear that. After a momentary silence, Courage was the first to speak, "Well, that is certainly a surprise."

  
Anger nodded his head, "Definitely. When did this happen?"

  
Virgil looked at the ground while speaking, a blush creeping across his face, "For me, it was some time after they welcomed me into their family. Patton was the first of us to bring up the topic and...it went from there."

  
Anger nodded, clearly thinking about something. Meanwhile, Courage looked over at Deceit, "What about you Mendax?"

  
Deceit was also blushing at this point but was able to keep eye contact with Courage and Anger. "It was the first night after Insanity's death. The four of them approached me and told me about their feelings." This caused the blush on Virgil's face to deepen.

  
After hearing from the two, Anger stared at them. "I have one question for both of you."

  
All three turned their attention to him. Virgil and Deceit looked concerned while Courage seemed to understand what Anger was going to ask. "What is it, Pops?" Virgil asked nervously.

  
Anger never broke his gaze, "Are you both happy being with them?"

  
Almost immediately, both of them tried to speak at once. Anger held up his hand, quieting them both. "One at a time, lads. Virgil, you first."

  
Virgil nodded his head, smiling, "Of course I am!"

  
"And you, Mendax?" Anger looked at Deceit.

  
Deceit nodded as well, not bothering to lie during this kind of conversation, "So very much."

  
Courage and Anger glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Virgil and Deceit. "As long as you two are happy, that's what matters," Courage said.

  
Anger nodded, a smile back on his face, "Agreed. If the two of you are happy, with them and with each other, then you have our approval." As soon as he said that, both he and Courage were being hugged by them.

  
Unbeknownst to the four of them, three figures were listening in on the conversation from the stairs. Logan quickly ushered the now grinning Patton and Roman back up to their shared bedroom before the others could realize that they were eavesdropping the entire time.

 


End file.
